Jayfeather's love story
by waterwolfsoul
Summary: Jayfeather, a grumpy medicine cat, was grouchy all day long. Until Song came to camp. I'm bad at summeries so just read the story!
1. Jayfeather's story

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a story about Jayfeather (Duh) and my OC, Songbird, of Thunderclan. So…. Yeah! Okay! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS. THE ERIN HUNTERS DO. But I do own Songbird.**

Chapter 1

Jay's POV

I woke up with a start as someone was calling my name. It was Brambleclaw. "Jayfeather! Jayfeather!" I stood up and grouchily snapped, "what?" He sighed with relief. "Finally! I've been calling you for what seemed like hours!" I stalked out of my den, not wanting to hear of Brambleclaw's rambles. As I stormed off, I had bumped into a cat. By scent, I didn't know who it was, but it was a she-cat, and she smelled of the moor, come to think of it, she smelled like a million different scents, and they all smelled good. She was a bit shorter than me. After the bump, she stayed silent and finally meowed, "Hi." I've never heard anyone make 'hi' sound so good. I replied, "hello." That was all I could think of? Stupid!

Brambleclaw came bounding behind me, and he called over, "I see you've met Song!" I turned to him. "Song?" The word sounded so sweet in the air. I almost forgot about my blindness, and was sure I could see as I heard that one word. Song purred, "yes, Song. I came here to join ThunderClan, Firestar said that I'd have to wait and see what the clan thought of me first. And who might you be?" I just pictured her cocking her head as she asked the question. "I'm Jayfeather," I introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, Jayfeather!" Brambleclaw sounded annoyed, by the way he was scratching at the ground. Song turned to Brambleclaw. "Oh! Sorry, Brambleclaw! Left you out a little bit there."

"That's fine," he mewed. "I've got to go on patrol. Jayfeather? Could you show Song around camp?" My heart fluttered at the thought of it. Wait. I was a medicine cat. I'm not supposed to feel this! But it felt exactly like it had when I was with Half Moon. . .

"Sure." I heard it come out of my mouth before my brain processed it. Brambleclaw did something that I think was a nod, but I couldn't tell, you know, since I was blind.

Song sat down next to me. "Where should we go?" I thought about it for a while then sputtered out, "my den. I'll show you Briarlight." Song followed me towards my den and when we arrived, Briarlight was awake. "Hi Jay!" she called. Only Briarlight called me that. I nodded towards Briarlight. "Hi." Briarlight shifted in her nest until she turned to Song. "Who're you?" Song padded towards Briarlight and mewed, "I'm Song. I'll be a new clanmate." Briarlight immediately started purring, "oh! Okay!" Then the two she-cats started spouting into a conversation, and I was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to listen in. So I just plainly said, "I'll go and see to the dried herbs." I _was_ actually listening in. It was Briarlight's voice. "The clan will love you! You're so pretty, I wish I had silver tabby fur. And your eyes! Wow! Silver!" Song replied with a coo, "you're the pretty one, Briar. Your dark brown fur is so sleek!" Briarlight continued, "you know, there are plenty of cute toms in the clan. You wanna know the cutest one? Ja-" Just then, I barged in, having to take Song somewhere else. "Hey Briar, I need to take Song to the nursery to meet the queens. Do your exercises." I led Song to the nursery by putting my tail tip lightly on her shoulder. "Come with me." Out of the nursery, two kits tumbled out. Cherrykit and her brother. Figures.

Song gasped. "S-s-so cute!" she gushed. I rolled my blind eyes. I couldn't see the kits, but all she-cats were so protective, and 'motherly' around these ones. Then a thought crossed my mind. _What would it feel like to have kits of my own? _I pushed the thought away, knowing it would never happen. The queens rushed out to meet their new soon-to-be clanmate. They seemed to like her, well, Ferncloud and Poppyfrost did. They rushed to her immediately, while Daisy held back. _Why? _

"Song, I give you your warrior name, Songbird." Everyone cheered for the new warrior, even me, who cats thought of as grouchy all the time. "Songbird! Songbird! Songbird!" Briarlight dragged herself over to me and caught the gleam in my jay blue eyes as I turned to Songbird. She whispered, barely, "you love Songbird." I became quiet. Was that true? The truth suddenly hit me. I was in love with a warrior. But it could never be! A warrior and a Medicine Cat! But Leafpool did it. And Spottedleaf and Cinderpelt both liked Firestar when they were alive. Could I do it?

**I hope you guys liked it! I need some RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan warriors, open to suggestions! And I'll be updating soon. Once I figure out how…X3 Okay, make up characters for RiverClan , ShadowClan, and WindClan. Thanks! And I'm really sorry if your character doesn't get featured. **

**Please write nice reviews, as this is my first fan fiction…**


	2. The prophecy

**Hey guys! I'll use these cats, Jesse Sakura and Gingersplash of ThunderClan let me use these!: Ginger's: ****Emberscorch-red and grey patched she cat with a black paw and yellow eyes  
Ripplestar-grey and black striped tom with amber eyes  
Lakefrost-silver, white, and black she cat with blue eyes  
Fishfeather-grey she cat with blue green eyes  
Skytail-white tom with silver streaks on tail  
Poppyfur-brown and red she cat with green eyes**

Thunderclan  
Moonstar-silver she cat with a white tail and green eyes  
Ivyfeather-fluffy ginger and white she cat  
Whitefeather-white she cat with amber eyes and a black paw  
Gingersplash-ginger she cat with yellow eyes and a white chest, paws, and ear  
Shadowclan  
Nightstar-black she cat with golden ears  
Bluefeather-blue grey she cat  
Sparrowtail-silver she cat with brown golden eyes  
Crowcry-shiny black tom with blue eyes  
Shadewhisker-grey tom with black muzzle  
Windclan  
Foxstar-large red tom with bushy tail  
Gustflight-grey/white she cat with small paws  
Moorheart-white and brown mottled she cat  


**And these are the one's Jesse's lettin' me use!: ****For Shadowclan : Reedtail - reddish brown with brown eyes  
Windclan: Fernwater - Grey fur with a white muzzle, green eyes  
Riverclan: Vineheart - Black fur with grey paws and tail tip, blue eyes**  
**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT SONGBIRD!**

**Now for the moment you've all been waiting for...**

Song's POV

I came back to camp, holding a squirrel and rabbit in my jaws. Ever since Firestar died, Moonstar has been leader of ThunderClan. I immediately went to the Medicine Den, my favorite place, because my two favorite cats were there, Briarlight and Jayfeather. Briarlight has been so kind to me, helping me and giving me pointers, while Jayfeather. . . I don't know. . . there's something... Well, I have a confession. Um, two confessions. 1. I know I'm not supposed to feel sorry for Jayfeather 'cause he's blind, but I just can't help it! 2. I kinda. . . like Jayfeather. . .

I went inside the musty den and found Briar sitting in her nest, apperantley waiting for me. There was a silent, laughing gleam in her eyes as I dropped the rabbit at her feet, but she stayed quiet. "Hey Briar," I greeted tentatively, "where's Jayfeather?" She kept her laughing gleam in her eyes but gestured towards the end of the den and I heard Jayfeather's breezy meow, "here!" I purred, "hi Jayfeather! I brought you a squirrel!" Jayfeather padded towards the squirrel, smelling of dried herbs. I've only been in the Clan for 6 sunrises and already I know everyone, like Ivyfeather, Gingersplash, and Whitefeather. Jayfeather gobbled the squirrel and turned to me. "Thanks, Song, I needed that." I dipped my head and realized Briarlight had said nothing. She was usually so talkative. But then I remembered the gleam in her eyes, like she and Jayfeather shared a secret. About me.

Briar's POV

I know Jayfeather and Songbird would be a cute (and forbbiden) couple. But I can't help but feel jealous. Yes, I'm happy for my friend, but, when Jayfeather had approved that he loved her, I felt a sharp stab of jealousy, like a thorn. Every day, I tease Jayfeather. Every day, I tease him about Songbird. Every day. You don't know how it feels, no one would know how it feels. The pain is set on me, I am its prime target.

**Blarg. I'm so sorry about the short chapter, and I'm so sad about this chapter, since I didn't get anywhere! But I see some Briar and Song jealousy! Noooo! :( I'll keep goin' for a little longer...**

Jay's POV

I plopped down in my nest, tired from the day. Briarlight and Songbird barely spoke to each other, but _I _think it was a game. I don't understand she_-_cats. Always making a fuss over everything. But that night, I had a dream. Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, Bluestar, and Firestar were in front of me, murmuring, "Jay, Briar, and Song shall work together, to make the Fire cease, as the Moon continues to rise." A prophecy? I know it has something to do with me, Briarlight, Songbird, and Moonstar, but Firestar?


	3. Briarlight's depression

**Okay, Just a disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS. ERIN HUNTER DOES. And, OMG, I'm sooooo sorry for not updating!**

Song's POV

I came out of the medicine den. I had to feed the elders before I did, because, appearantely, that's what Warriors do. I went inside the elders den where only Mousefur and Purdy were. Mousefur was depressed, and Purdy was talking non-stop. Finally, Mousefur snapped, "shut it!" I shivered at her scorn, but I dropped a sparrow at Mousefur's paws and a Blue Jay at Purdy's. But then I noticed something. The blue jay. Its eyes were Sky blue, like Jayfeather's, and then. . . I realized it was blind. "Purdy," I said ruefully, "can I take the blue jay? I'll give you a sparrow like Mousefur if you like." Purdy nodded, then purred, "ah, I see, taking it to a tom?" I felt hot under my pelt but stayed silent, took the bird and went to the Medicine Den again.

"Jay? Hey, Jayfeather!" The blind grey tom came padding and looked at her. "Yes?" I replied as I gently nudged the bluejay closer to him. "Jayfeather, I caught a bluejay, isn't that strange?" He looked perplexed. "What's so strange about it?" he questioned. I shook my head abruptly. "No reason. Where's Briarlight?" I asked, changing the subject quickly. He gestured to the back of the store. "She's crazed. Something's wrong. I can't help her!" Jayfeather said, obviously wanting me to help my friend. I sighed, "fine." I went into the back of the den, hearing faint chattering. "Briarlight?" I asked, scared to continue. She turned to me, and she seemed to return to normal. "Songbird," she breathed.

Brair's POV

My tail twitched. "Songbird, I-I feel. . . different. I have a secret to tell you too." Songbird leaned towards me. "Yes?" she asked. "Jayfeather likes you." I immedieatly felt better, like something had happened. What was that?

Jay's POV

I went to see Brairlight and felt a sudden change in the den. Briarlight was better.

**SO SORRY IT WAS SHORT! And I'm reallllly sorry for not updating! I won't update for a long time! I need Ideas as well, I'm starting to run out. . . Bye!**


	4. Song's Promise

**A/N: Hey guys! This is Chapter 4 of Jayfeather's love story (wait. Duh.) Okay, so a disclaimer then on with the story. 'Kay? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS, THE ERIN HUNTERS DO. I ONLY OWN SONGBIRD.**

Jay's POV

I walked towards the warrior den. No, I know what you're thinking. I'm not going to see Songbird. Okay, well, at least not _now_. I was looking for Lionblaze, my brother.

I smelled his scent and a she-cat's. Cinderheart. Go figure, but who am I to talk? I moon over a warrior. "Lionblaze!" I called, trying to pull him away. But Cinderheart piped up. Just my luck. "You okay, Jayfeather? You look kinda. . . weird." I snapped, "thank you for noticing, Cinderheart, and yes, I am okay, but I need to talk to Lionblaze. Alone." I pulled Lionblaze away.

Lionblaze flicked my ear with his tail. "What was that for?" I hissed. I think Lionblaze smirked, because he sounded kind of snooty, "because I felt like it." I growled my protest but went straight to the point. "Lionblaze, did you see how many kits are in the nursery?" He swished his tail on the ground and growled, "yes. There are none." I nodded my head. "And there are no she-cats pregnant." Suddenly, a voice sounded, "why do toms always count on us?" I knew that voice. Songbird. "C'mon Songbird. Come out!" Of course I couldn't get angry with Songbird, but only Briarlight knew that. Right? Songbird came into the open and laughed lightly. "Sorry for sneaking up, hope you two aren't angry with me. . ." I replied almost instantly, "I could never get angry at you." I heard Lionblaze laugh. I turned to him and hissed, "shut up! It's not funny!" Songbird laughed. I was hoping we'd get on with the conversation, so I turned to Songbird. "Songbird? Can I talk to Lionblaze for a moment? I'll come back here, I promise." She mewed, "'course, mouse-brain, I wouldn't keep you from your brother." I nodded and nudged Lionblaze to a vacant clearing. "Lionblaze, this is serious." I looked down in disgust. "Forget it. I'm going back to Songbird." Lionblaze called after me, "Jayfeather, just remember, don't keep a she-cat waiting."

Song's POV

I saw Jayfeather come back and my heart fluttered like a bird taking flight. Then I saw the wild look in his blind eyes. He rested his tail on my shoulder. "Please, Songbird, meet me at the tunnel. Please. Give me a chance!" I nuzzled him slightly. "Of course I will." He looked relieved and went back to camp, practically bounding. I laughed lightly. Then I saw a starry cat, its fur was coated in stars, and yet it looked old, it had a slightly young gleam in his eyes.

"Songbird, Songbird, with that promise, you have uprooted a great danger. To yourself." I mewed at it with stern in my eyes. "Then so be it! I love Jayfeather, and no one can tell me to stop!" The starry cat's eyes narrowed to slits. "You have been warned," it growled, and disappeared.

In the darkness of night, I went to "the tunnel" Jayfeather had told me to go to. I saw his grey pelt, and his eyes. Oh, his blind, blue eyes. He pricked his ears. "Songbird!" he exclaimed. I purred, "Jayfeather." The grey tabby tom seemed to light up the night with his love for me.

**A/N: Noooooooooo! Jayfeather lied to his brother! But it was for Songbird. Who you guys seem to love so much. Blarg. Anyways, I'm using a plot my friend Wolflover gave me, but it's a secret. So. . . Next chappie awaits!**


End file.
